Ryo
Class Info Tier 0 - Kitten Tier 1 - Kit Kat A cat laguz with some magical capabilities; they can add an elemental twist to their melee attacks. For example, one with the element of fire can bite and burn their enemy at the same time. Tier 2 - Magic Cat Now, in their human-like forms, they can cast a little magic from tomes - although their resistance is really good, their magic is somewhat lacking. However, they retain their great speed and skill. Tier 3 - Inferno Feline These cat laguz have been dedicated to flames passion during all their training days. They can now use special attacks while in laguz form, or human form. Laguz Form attacks (Tier 3): Kitty Inferno Wheel Cat Nip Human Form attacks (Tier 3): Super Kittycal (Get it? Critical? Haha? ^^") Flaming Burst Appearance He has large, furry cat ears and a rather short, but furry tail, compared to that of most laguz. He wears blue shorts that reach down to below his knees, and a pale teal T-shirt with a brown vest. He wears a brown headband to keep his dark blue hair out of his pale green eyes. His skin is caucasian in color, but he has dark blue stripes on either side of his face. Personality Strengths and Weaknesses: Swift and alert, he doesn't have that much strength, but he can serve as an annoyance, and often delivers the final blow. Socially awkward, out-going, talkative, and curious; he's not the best listener in the world, but he tries... sometimes. He has a very short attention span, and the energy of ten suns. He's cheerful, but naive; his favorite question to ask is "why?", but it's difficult to know if he's being sincere with his inquiry, or actually trying to annoy said person. He's a huggy type, and easily amused; he likes colorful things, but anything shiny he tends to shy away from. When he's calm, he does settle down, and take pleasure in drawing in the dirt, or playing some sort of a quiet game. He loves to be around people, even if they obviously don't like him. He thinks of violence and war as some sort of a game; just like he sees most of everything in life. History Orphanages and foster homes were in sad shape when Ryo was born; thus, when his mother died due to illness, and his father was unable to leave the millitary to return to him, Ryo was shoved into the arms of a foster parent, an elder dark druid known as Damon. Damon did not know much about proper parenting, so he kept the young Ryo in the lower basement of his library, the upper building being his own home. Ryo's first words were that of an anima magic incitation that Damon had been doing. Although he didn't say it correctly, it still brought Damon's attention to the possibility of training this laguz to use magic. The laguz did not have strong senses to the ways of magic, but with the help of an arch sage friend, Damon altered some of Ryo's physical well-being so that it was more susceptible to the elemental magic of flames. It did not have the success that Damon had hoped for, but it was not a complete failure. Although it perhaps messed with Ryo's mentality, it did grant Ryo at least some sensitivity to magic. Damon taught Ryo most of the basics of speech, how to read the spells in tomes, how to properly care for himself, and that was pretty much it. Ryo tried to teach himself how to read a normal book, but because he had a short attention span, he grew bored of this activity, and instead, made up his own stories to go along with the pictures. However, it's usually only the first four or five pictures in the book that he would focus on, and then his story would take a turn to the point where it wouldn't fit any of the other pictures in the book, which was fine for him. He'd venture all around the basement, acting out all the parts in his story, and pushing his imagination to the limits. His acrobatic skills he managed to teach himself in all of his jumping and leaping about, on old couches, or the stone floor. His venture out of the basement started on the day that Damon forgot to lock the basement door. Ryo, curious as he was, went up to the first basement floor, but found little to satisfy his eyes or his energy. He went up to the ground floor, where he decided to play hide-and-seek with Damon as soon as the man discovered that the boy had escaped. Ryo managed to evade capture for a few hours, much to Damon's irritation, but once finally caught, instead of giving the boy his punishment, Damon pushed him outside, and told him to "Go play for a while, will you?! I don't have time for this!" and then shut the doors to the large church of Brammimond. Thus, Ryo's adventures in the real world began; though he has a lot to learn about the real world and how things work... RP History Supports Osric © DRTJR Melina © Windwarrior234 Tess © HeartOfPinkSol Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historan I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)